Crows
by RunicLady
Summary: Balon Greyjoy has died. Some say it was a storm, some say a faceless shadow with a crow upon their shoulder. But their both right, it was the perfect storm. Balon was just one of the many casualties caught between the shadows and the sea. One-shot. Euron/OC
**Crows**

The ship boards creaked amid the mist and fog that wreathed the sea in a shawl of dampness. Only the soft snapping of the sail and the taunt ropes shifting made noise. He needed quiet, or so he claimed. More often than not it was wondered if he didn't just like to taunt his mute sailors with the silence of the sea. A wish to drive them just as mad as he. But one could not claim madness when it worked, or so was the philosophy of the Faceless man who stood upon the blood painted deck. It may have been painted such to hide the blood, but now it was more commonly thought by rumor to be painted with blood. Wood creaked slowly, as the figure moved about the mutes that kept the ship on course toward the east. The black iron maiden would be the first to see the sun rise with blind eyes, and she would not speak of it. Her body already looking like it had been burnt by flames, even as the ship mocked the colors of a House long fallen.

Though, perhaps it was not too long fallen. Peering off the stern perched a 'crow'. Watching the moon drown in his god's sea. Stopping a distance away, grey eyes watching the lighter boat, used to reach the Silencer, being torched on the dying night's waves by mutes. Yes, this man had a obsession with fire. Though perhaps it was rather the thing that produced fire. So caught up with thinking upon the underlying poetic notes in life, the Greyjoy's question was nearly missed. "Valar morghulis. I take it your here for the price we agreed to." it was no question, as the Faceless man joined the captain to watch the drowning moon. He knew full well the death he bought had been dealt. A smirk of arrogance well earned played about the pale blue lips. Glancing to the side with the bright blue eye, Euron Greyjoy watched the woman. For woman was this Faceless man, and he could well attest to that fact.

Taking a daring move, the captain pulled the Dornish woman close to his side, the hood falling to free long black locks. Nuzzling the proffered neck the captain could taste the salt of the sea and the blood and fire. The woman allowed him to wander and stray, refusing to join in with his amusement for the time. With the olive complexion of a sea-side Dorne, only her pale grey eyes were off. Many things about her could be off, but she had taken her own face. This Greyjoy amused her and greatly so. "Aye, a storm whipped the bride down among the waves. Your God took him to his depths." She smirked as he tried to distract her. While Euron was a cunning and conniving man, she was born with the stubbornness of dragons. Her family having been descended from the Blackfyre bastards. "About that payment-"

A dangerous rumble, came from behind her, hands wretched her torso about and pinned her hips to the railing. "Payments are null and void. Does your God not need names to replace the lives I saved?" His lone eye glittered down at her, their breathe forming clouds on the misty air. Under that smile was a cold danger that not even the worse of storms nor the most horrific of sights could challenge. The damp, chill made her shiver, or that was what Alysse told herself. Well she knew there was a debt owed, and the god required names for the lives of her sailors that Euron had saved only to turn mute and force them upon the Silencer. Many had died shortly after but still he claimed the debt due and she was loath to disagree. Once a pirate to roam the coast and a Faceless man to strip the names given from the sand, her ship had been chased off by a fleet of Braavosi to the North. With a badly damaged ship the young captain had foolishly dared a storm to escape the pursuit. It was the last thing ever done by the Solemn Eye. Still she could remember the lashing rain as her sails were torn and cut away, her oars ripped from her crew. Boards breaking from the waves, the mast splintering and giving in. With a snarl she banished the memory.

Grey eyes closed as she seized the lanky, salt sprayed hair pulling him to claim a passionate kiss. Sea and death danced in the kiss. Assassin and King. It was only later when the sun was rising in the eyes of the iron maiden and the Faceless 'man' was stretched out along the captain like a great tawny cat, her grey eyes hooded in half notice of the flaming, blood sky. "I think, I will accept this payment." Came the satisfied purr, the woman looking rather amused as the man set his eye patch back in place. Drinking in the sight of the impressive figure he cut like a unhappily married fool drinks ales, she savored the sight. He was a man of her taste and talent, it was merely bad luck she ended up indebted to him. Twisted within his little games now, she was stuck. But he was fascinating, and as she watched him. Alysse wondered and not for the first time... Euron smirked back at her, but whether it was known to either of them or not they shared a thought close as if spoke from the same lips.

 _"Till they no longer have use, who will win this game of ours?"_

For within the reach of each was a dagger for the heart of the other.

 **AN: Just a one shot. Please give me constructive criticism, or any feed back you have.**


End file.
